List of Presidents of the United States (ARC)
Under the United States Constitution, the President of the United States is the head of state and head of government of the United States. As chief of the executive branch and face of the federal government as a whole, the presidency is the highest political office in the United States by influence and recognition. The president is also the commander-in-chief of the United States Armed Forces. The president is indirectly elected to a four-year term by an Electoral College (or by the House of Representatives, should the Electoral College fail to award an absolute majority of votes to any person). Since the ratification of the Twenty-second Amendment to the United States Constitution in 1951, no person may be elected president more than twice, and no one who has served more than two years of a term to which someone else was elected may be elected more than once. Upon the death, resignation, or removal from office of an incumbent president, the vice president assumes the office. The president must be at least 35 years of age, has to have lived in the United States for 14 years, and has to be a "natural born" citizen of the United States. List of U.S. Presidents under the Constitution of 1787 List of U.S. Presidents under the Federal Continuity Charter of 2105 *In the latter half of the 21st century, a consensus emerged among the various surviving world governments which stated that the efforts to "slow and reverse" climate change had failed and a much more radical approach would be needed to restore the planet's equilibrium. For several years, scientists around the world struggled to find a solution until pop scientist Dr. Thanh Hamby of Australia suggested that the only viable alternative was to relocate the population of the planet Earth and resettle the citizens on nearby space stations, Lunar colonies or other locals further into the Solar System. As the climate crisis worsened it was determined that to enact Dr. Hamby's alternative. The governments of the world quickly contracted to an ANR-subsidiary called Coyote Corporation (which was later revealed to dabble in experimental flash cloning and mind uploading) to assist in the relocation efforts. Their deadline was stated for 2150, with another newly formed corporation called Terrestrial Renewal contracted to induce a global ice age which would in theory last between 500 and 1,500 years, after which point planetary homeostasis would be near 100% of pre-industrial levels and capable of resettlement. The U.S. government passed the Federal Continuity Charter of 2105, which stated that by 2150, the U.S. Cabinet, Congress and Supreme Court would be temporarily suspended until which time that the U.S. government could reclaim its states, territories and other possessions. The U.S. government would then grant full control of its remaining armed forces and law making powers to the Federal Council. The Council is essentially a "government-in-exile," it consists of a five-member panel which would be elected separately every two years by American citizens while the Council-members would elect the President. The elected President would then serve one five-year term and an additional five-year term (if the newly elected council approves), for a total of two consecutive terms. The President serves in a non-partisan capacity and all Presidents were former Council-members. The first Act passed by the Council in 2157, approved of a 1,000-year lease for the former possessions of the U.S. government. It expires 3157. They also passed a law that established the seat of the new federal government-in-exile would be in the city of Armstrong on the Moon. The primary defense force of the U.S. government after the relocation is the U.S. Space Command which now has sub-branches that specialize in land, sea and aerial combat. Category:ARC